shards of bone
by BB-lover14
Summary: bones has a accident in the lab will booth be able to help her recover
1. Chapter 1

Bones

It was 1 am and DR Brennan was sitting at her desk in her office at the Jeffersonian.Her publisher had rang earlier in the day asking her to finish the last two chapters of her new book 'Higher Bones'. The problem was she had developed a writers block, as she had been trying to write a fluff scene between the two main characters in her book .She had ran out of inspiration so she decided to call it a night and head home.

She saved the paragraphs she had manage to write and shut her computer down. Picking up her bags and coat, she headed out of her office turning off the lights as she went. Suddenly she realised she had left one of the case files in Angela's office earlier in the day. She decided to go and get it before she went home as she would need it in the morning. As she proceeded down the corridor she shivered not from the cold but at how dark and eerie the corridors were at night. As she turned the corner she failed to notice that one of the workmen had accidentally left a toolbox in the middle of the floor. By the time she had figured out it was there it was too late. She had walked right into it and was now falling straight towards one of window panels of Angela's office wall. She without a thought put her hands out in front of her hoping to break her fall. It was to late as the window panel she felt the glass slice the skin on her arms and face and as she landed her head smashed on the hard stone tiled floor. Her last thought as the darkness slowly overtook her was '_**Booth help me'**_.

Booth had just pulled up outside the Jeffersonian in his SUV. He had gone to her apartment but knew straight away when she didn't open the door that she was probably still in her office. She always worked to the early hours either on her new book or on cases in limbo.

He parked the car and headed inside with Wong Foo's takeaway in a box in his arms. He knew for a fact that bones wouldn't have any dinner when she stayed late. He walked up to her office and stuck his head round the door hoping to surprise her but there was no one there. He started to become worried where was his Bones. He took his cell phone out his trouser pocket and called her hoping she was on her way home. It rang and rang but there was no answer. Suddenly Booth heard a familiar noise coming from the direction of Angela's office. "_**That's Bones' ring tone she's still here**_" he though as he headed in the direction of the noise.

"_**Bones why you down here**_" he shouted as he walked along the corridor. As he turned the corner he was shocked by the site in front of him. There was shards of broken glass all over the floor and there in the middle of it all was his bones unconscious covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

" _OH MY GOD BONES_"

He was in so much shock that the box of takeaway he had been holding fell with a loud thud to the floor its contents spilling out.

Booth could not believe the site that was in front of him. Without a second though he had manoeuvred himself round the shards of glass on the floor ,so he could kneel down bedside her to assess the damage that she had obtained. The sight of how much blood that was on her horrified him.

"_**how badly was she hurt, was she going to die" **_these thoughts were running through his mind as a tear rolled down his cheek and splashed to the floor.

He fought back anymore more tears causing his eyes to start to sting but he ignored it ,he needed to be strong for his Bones.

"Bones can you hear me" there was no response so he picked up her limp body just enough so he could position her head so that it was laying on the softness of his lap rather than the harshness of the stone floor. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face she looked so pale and helpless and there was nothing he could do at that point. He had already rung for an ambulance it was on it's way. All he could do now was wait and hope that she would start to come round soon.

The 3 minutes that it took for the ambulance to arrive felt like hours to booth. The EMT's came down the corridor to be faced with the site of Booth sitting on the floor cradling Dr Brennan in his arms. After getting Booth to allow them to take Dr Brennan from his arms, they were now loading her in to the back on the ambulance on a stretcher.

"I'm sorry sir you'll have to follow in your car there's no space in the ambulance" said one of the EMT's to Booth.

"NO I'm not leaving her" Booth angrily replied his hands slowly curling in to fists. The EMT seeing the anger forming in Booth's eyes decided there was no point arguing with the guy and stepped aside ushering for Booth to get in.

On the way to the hospital Booth's hand never once left Brennan's.

"Come on bones wake up and hit me for holding your hand please" Booth said talking to Bones .There was still no response.

Within minutes of leaving the Jeffersonian they had arrived at the hospital. As the EMT's rushed Brennan in one of them pulled Booth away. All Booth could do was stand there in the middle of the waiting room as they disappeared behind the resus doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - sorry about the long wait I got overwhelmed by UNI work. **

**Two 3000 word essays in the space of two weeks there crazy**

**I hope this chapter's all right I'm new at FF.**

**This isn't a songfic but I got inspiration from the song- The face by ryandan.**

**This is set before the last two episodes of the season 3 so all the crew are still together :D**

Booth was pacing up and down in the waiting room. He had been doing this for the last 20 minutes. There still had been no news on bones' condition. Angela came running through the main doors and shortly after was followed by the rest of the squint squad. You could see they had all just woken up and had rushed in when they heard the news.

'**Booth what the hell happened' **yelled Angela as she walked towards him. Booth was still in state of shock after finding his bones in that state and had not registered Angela presence. She was now standing right in front of him invading his personal space. Booth was still clueless until he finally heard a loud noise in his right ear. He clicked out of his daze and was shocked to find Angela standing so close. 'When did she get here and didn't see her come in' he though to himself.

Angela repeated her previous question and this time booth was listening. **'I don't know I found her lying in the hall way unconscious** **and bleeding surrounded by shards of glass from one of your office windows' **he quickly replied. He heard a large gasp come from Angela as tears started to stream down her face. '**Oh my god is how is she?, where is she?, when can I see her?' **all these questions came out in one big breathe from Angela. Booth though she would surely pass out if she didn't calm down and control her breathing.

'**I have know idea as soon as we got here they took her through those doors **(booth pointed towards resus) **and no one's come out to say yet . I don't know what to do' **replied booth you could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

Before he realised what was happening he had Angela arms wrapped round him as she pulled him into a hug.

'**Come on booth come sit down with the others there nothing else we can do but wait for someone to come and talk us' **she said as she pulled on his arm trying to drag him over to the chairs.

Booth reluctantly sat down on the spare seat between Hodgins and Cam. His head automatically dropped into his hands as he stared at the floor. 'I need to know what going on I can't put up with the waiting much longer maybe I should just storm back there he' though to himself. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder he looked up to see Cam trying to reassure him but instead of accepting he removed her hand. Ever since their relationship had ended there had been a uneasiness between them.

Just as he was mustering up the courage to storm into resus a doctor came through the doors.

'**Is there an agent seely Booth here' **said the young male doctor to the people who where sitting in the waiting room. Without even a though Booth was immediately on his feet quickly making his way over to the doctor. 'Yes that's me have you got news on Bones' he replied to the doctor. The doctor had a confused look on his face Booth quickly realised why 'sorry Dr Brennan bones is her nickname' he said. The doctor introduced himself as Dr Nobel he continued by saying that Dr Brennan was still unconscious but she was expected to wake up in the next hour. He also said that she had a few superficial cuts on her face and arms but the one on her right palm had cut quite deep and required stitches. He finished by saying they would keep her in overnight for observations and if Booth and the others would like they could sit with her.

Booth was so relieved that his Bones was going be okay and he couldn't wait to go and see her.

** A/N Nxt chapter booth and the squint squad go to see bones but something happens ………………………………. **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry its been a long time since me last post but time has crept away from me**

**thank you for all the lovely reviews i have received :D**

**recap**

Booth was so relieved that his Bones was going be okay and he couldn't wait to go and see her.

Dr Nobel told booth that Brennan was in room 103 on the second floor down the end of the first corridor. A loud beep could be heard from the doctor's left trouser pocket. He quickly made his apologies about having to leave as he had just received a urgent page. With that the doctor had disappeared just as quickly as he had arrived, from booth's sight back behind the white resus doors. Booth made his way back across the waiting room to tell the team the good news that they could go to see Bones and that her injuries weren't serious. As he approached the team Angela was the first to noticed him and quickly rose to her feet. **'what did the doctor say ? It's good news I hope.' **Angela said trying to form a smile but a level of sadness was still evident on her face, even though she had been trying to put on a brave face. A large smile broke out on booth's face as he replied '**she going to be fine she should be awake in a hour she's escaped with only cuts and bruises' can go sit with her now if we would like to'. **With this news Angela started to cry with tears of happiness rather than the tears of sorrow that she had been filling streaming her face for the last few hours. Zach and Cam stood up next with large smiles on their faces. Hodgins was the last to stand up immediately walking other to the others and embracing in them in what he described as a group hug.

After about 5 minutes booth was the first to speak up from the huddle that they were all still in. **'right that's enough with girly hugs lets go see Bones'. **Embarrassment could be seen in his eyes he obviously was embarrassed about hugging the whole of the squint squad in such a public place**. **The team broke away from their embraced as Angela announced **'lets go then'.**

They made there way up to room 103 following all of Dr noble's direction to prevent them from getting lost.The hostipal was larger inside than the idea that first glances at the outside gave you. As they reached the open door of the room they were quickly shoved aside as a couple of nurses ran past in them in to the room closing the door behind. Soon the door opened and a nurse appeared shouting '**Quick get a doctor in here she's fitting'**.

Only a couple of seconds later Doctor Noble came running down the corridor and quickly made his way into the room shutting the door behind himself as he entered. This left a very confused looking squint squad and of course Booth standing in the corridor outside the room thinking to them selves **'what the hells going on in there'.**

**A/N ooo cliffhanger im so evil lol next post shud be up quicker this time as im now on me holidays **

**plz review 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N im so sorry ive been suffering from a really big writers block. Ive just started my second year of uni a month ago and i went straight into placement so ive been busy and knackered but i go back to lessons soon so shud have more time to write.**

It felt like hours that they had all been standing outside in the corridor without any news to what was happening to Brennan inside. The team were trying to maintain a positive outlook on the events that where happening . Even though its was evident not having any news was crushing the strength they were trying to maintain. Booth could only put up with the silence that had fallen on the group for so long ,he had to do something. This came in the form of sadness and anger combined which caused Booth to suddenly turn towards the white wash walls and lash out. As his left fist connected with the harsh unforgiving brick wall he showed no pain on his face. Instead came the loud angry cry of '**WHY WONT THEY TELL ME WHAT'S BLOODY GOING ON IN THERE'. **The rest of the team were in shock of what they had just witnessed .They had never seen this side of booth before it just showed what the unexpressed love he had for Brennan could cause. As Booth let his left arm fall to the side of his body a loud gasp came from the direction of Angela and Hodgins. Booth turned so his back faced the wall and slumped into it slowly letting him-self slide down it into a sitting position on the floor. His hands came up to cover his face and the rest of the team realized why Angela had gasped. The knuckles in Booth's left hand had gone a angry dark red colour and blood was trickling down his hand from the wounds he had sustained. Angela kneeled down in front of him and took his left hand in hers before looking at him straight in his chocolate brown eyes. She could see he had unshed tears in the corners of his eyes just waiting to be released but he was holding them back. She softly said **'**B**ooth sweetie we need to get this hand sorted out imagine if Brennan saw this she would be horrified. Can you stand up for me?'. **Booth nodded and slowly pushed himself up from the floor in to a standing position before replying **'I'm not moving from here till I know if she's going to be alright'**. Just as he had finished his sentence Dr Noble came out of the room and turned to face the group.

'**I've got some good and bad news to tell you' **he told them**.**

**A/N that's all she wrote at the mo .Aren't I evil . i just wanted to look at booth's emotions for this chapter. Thank you if u are still reading this story a naked david borenaz is in the post to u rite now. Well a gal can dream can't she xx **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N wow this is my longest chapter yet I hope you like it . I'm sorry bout how long it took me to post this. Life throws you some weird curve balls sometimes but I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow.

'**I've got some good and bad news to tell you' **he told them

'**Which news would you like first the good or the bad?' **Dr noble asked the group standing before him in the corridor. Booth and the squint squad were all standing there in shock **'what was happening' **was the only thought their minds could process at this point. After a couple of minutes without receiving a reply Dr noble continued **'I'll start with the good. We managed to get the fitting that Temperance was having under control and she is stable again.' **His speech was cut short by Angela who had found the courage to speak **'So she's going to be okay right. Can we see her soon?'**

'**You can go in and see her in a minute after the nurses have finished taking their observations but the reason Temperance had a fit is due to a small bleed in her brain. This was probably caused when her head collided with the floor but until she wakes up we will be unable to tell if the bleed has caused any permanent damage to her brain.' **replied the Doctor.

'**What do you mean by brain damage? You said earlier she was fine apart from cuts and bruises.' **Booth said in a loud angry tone which threatened the Doctor slightly but he was used to patients becoming angry with him when it came to a loved one. He could tell that this gentleman had strong feelings for his patient which where obviously more than just love for a friend.

'**Hopefully when she wakes up she will be fine but the bleed could of caused short term memory loss. I'm sorry I don't know anything more for definite but as soon as I do you'll all be told straight away. You may go in and see her now and Mr booth I suggest you let one of the nursing staff have a look at the cuts on your hand! ' **with this the Doctor left the group and walked down and out of the corridor.

All of this news at once was too much for Angela to take in and she broke down in the middle of the corridor. Tears were streaming down her face as Hodgins embraced her in to a hug. Angela embraced him back as she sobbed in to his chest causing his shirt to become soaked with her tears. Hodgins didn't mind this one bit as he knew Angela need him at this point as more sobs racked her small frame. He was having a hard enough time taking in the information himself. He looked over in **B**ooth's direction and was not surprised to see the normally calm and collected agent with tears in his eyes.

Booth was fighting back the tears but it was extremely hard it was causing his eyes to sting. He'd made a promise to himself earlier in the evening that he was going to remain strong not only for the team but for Temperance as well. Even though he was slowly breaking down inside. As he stood there he sent up a prayer to God

'**Lord please let temperance be okay when she wakes up and give me the strength that I need to remain strong for everyone and also the strength to tell temperance when she's better that I've finally realised I'm in love with her. Amen' **

Cam stood with Zach at the other side of the corridor. She was watching seeley closely as she could see the pain forming behind those big chocolate brown eyes of his. She had never stopped loving seeley but had soon come to realised that his love belonged to someone else she knew. Her and Dr Brennan never had an easy working relationship due to many things but she really respected the woman not only for her brilliant knowledge when it came to anthropology but for the way she had a captured seeley's heart without even knowing it. She made a promise to herself that she would never come between or interfere with the love between these two.

Zach who was stood at the side of Cam was going through in his mind all of the possible outcomes, any variables that may affect these and so on. This was his way of coping using science instead of letting his emotions overcome him.

The silence that had settled on the group was broken by Cam

'**Seeley I think you and Angela should go in a see Dr Brennan first it seems right. The rest of us can come in later.' **

Booth nodded to this and took Angela in to his arms and walked them in to Bones' room shutting the door behind him.

Cam turned to the others **'Zach , Hodgins lets go to the cafeteria and get them some coffee give them sometime alone.' **With this they all turned and begain to walk back down the corridor towards where they had come from.

A/N if you're still reading this thank you it means a lot and thanks' for all the reviews they really cheer me up on a dull day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry it looks like I've been neglecting this story and I didn't mean too but Uni just sucked me into the craziness of essay's and placements and I've just crawled my way back out LOL if your still reading this I hope you like it this chapter is longer than the other and now ill shut up ****J **

**RECAP**

**Booth nodded to this and took Angela in to his arms and walked them in to Bones' room shutting the door behind him.**

**Cam turned to the others 'Zach , Hodgins lets go to the cafeteria and get them some coffee give them sometime alone.' With this they all turned and began to walk back down the corridor towards where they had come from. **

As Booth walked with Angela through the door into Brennan's room he couldn't in anyway been prepared for the site before him. The room was completely colourless, all of the walls had been whitewashed it looked more like a someone's twisted idea of tomb than a room to recover in. The hospital had blatantly tried to make it look more homely by adding a sofa at one side and curtains in the window but even both of them where bland looking. The one thing he hadn't been prepared for was all of the wires and tubes that were protruding from Bones' arms and chest as she lay there motionless in the bed. He knew they were all needed but it didn't make it any better to take in. He looked over at Bones she looked so fragile, nothing like his Bones nothing like her at all. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes , they then trickled down his cheeks and slowly fell on to the collar of his shirt making a stain were they landed. He didn't want to cry ,he wanted to remain strong for bones ,for himself, for the team but the sight of the bruises that had formed on her face and arms since he had last held her in his arms hours previous just shocked him to the core.

**Booth Booth **came the voice of Angela which had invaded his thoughts. **Booth look at me are you alright? **Asked Angela she had been watching him standing in that same position ever since they entered the room 10 minutes previous. He was standing just in front of the door which he had shut after he had walked in. He had a blank expression and was just looking round the room. She walked back up to him and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. This seemed to shake him from his reverie. His eyes focused on her and he finally spoke.

**Sorry Angela I must of just zoned out for a bit.**

**Its all right Booth it's hard to take in, seeing her like this.**

Booth walked up to the side of the bed, he needed to be there for Bones. She needed him to be strong for her to help her through whatever may happen when she woke, he knew that. He sat down in the chair that Angela must of pulled up while he was distracted. He leant across and brushed the hair out of the way which had fallen over Brennan's face to one side. He took left hand in his and spoke.

**Hi Bones its Booth you going to wake up soon so I can hear that beautiful voice of yours again.**

There was no response as he sat there gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. This is how he stayed for the next few hours refusing to move away, keeping her hand in his talking to her as if she was awake. Angela had retreated to the sofa a couple of hours previous and had fallen asleep. There was one point when Booth had left Brennan's side but that was only to go and lay a blanket over Angela's sleeping form he didn't want her to be cold. He had returned to Brennan's side straight away taking his seat back in the chair and her hand back in his. The rest of the squint squad had popped their heads in to the room for a couple of moments to see how she was doing . Seeing there was no change they had all retreated back in to the waiting room leaving Booth and Angela still in the room. Hodgins and Zach had both laid themselves out over a couple of chairs to catch some sleep meanwhile Cam couldn't and didn't feel like sleeping so had placed herself down in chair with a magazine to read until news came.

It was around half 1 that Booth had scum to sleep himself, he had tried to resist the urge to shut his eyes but after being awake since 4 the morning before, his mind had given up fighting his body and he had laid his head on the bed next to Brennan's sleeping form. As he slept he still had a firm but gentle grasp on Brennan's hand which was in his.

As he slept Booth had started to dream well more of a nightmare actually. He dreamt about the moment that he had found Brennan lying covered in blood in that hallway. He felt like he was there again but this time she wasn't just motionless but she had lost her source of life and was laying there dead in his arms. No this can't be happening No this isn't real. The room began to spin around him everything turning to into a blur as he mourned what he had lost. No she wasn't dead she could still be saved he began to perform CPR as she lay there on the ground , then she was gone he wasn't in the hallway anymore he was lying in the middle of a freshly mowed field. What was happening to him. **Bones Bones where are you? **He sat up and saw her standing before him alive and without a scratch. **Booth Booth **she said softly to him. No this isn't real it's Not Real his head screamed at him. He woke up with a jump he looked around and found he was still in the hospital room but he could still hear her voice what was happening to him. He looked up at her face and was shocked to see her looking right back at him.

**Bones your awake, **

**how long you been awake?**

**how do you feel? do you need anything?**

**what can I get you? **

All of these questions came out in quick succession all with just one breath from his mouth.

**Booth I feel a little achy but where am I ? **

**This isn't my bed or my room and why are you here to?**

On no this what the doctor had warned them about she didn't remember a thing.

**Bones your in hospital, you had a accident last night at the Jeffersion. I've been here waiting for you to wake up. **

**What accident? I don't remember anything since you left the jeffersion to have a meeting with Cullen.**

**That was yesterday morning Bones, I found you unconscious on the floor in the hallway outside Angela's office last night you had fallen through one of the big glass panels.**

She gasped how comes she didn't remember anything. How long had she been in the hospital for. Everything just drew a blank in her mind after the moment Booth had left. What injuries had she sustained. She lifted her right hand up to her face as Booth still had her left one encased in his, She didn't mind though it felt good. As she ran her hand over her face she could feel the slices and cuts that she had, she looked at her arms and saw they were also covered in bruises and cuts. Tears began to form in her eyes how could this of happened and why doesn't she remember it. As a tear made its way down her face Booth leant over with his other hand and carefully and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. Brennan's skin tingled at his touch but it was a nice feeling.

**Don't cry Bones your okay now , you'll start remember again soon**.

**I'm scared Booth I know its sounds silly but I'm scared off what I cant remember I'm scared of what's going to happen **.

**Its not silly Bones**. He said as he pulled her into and embrace well as much of and embrace as he could in the position he was in.

**Hey whatever happens Bones I'm always going to be here I'm not going anywhere okay.**

**Thanks Booth where are the others are they alright?**

She said as she somewhat melted into his embrace she felt so safe in his arms.

**Cam , Hodgins and Zach are in the waiting room and Angela is asleep on the couch I think. **

He said as he turned to look and true to his word there she was still fast asleep curled up under the blanket. How she hadn't woken up at the sound of talking he would never know.

**What's the time Booth?**

Looking at his watch he replied

**Around 3 in the morning Bones. Get some rest I'll be here when you wake, you can see the others in the morning . **

**Okay I might just do that **she replied as her eyelids began to close. The thing she did and said next surprised booth. She shifted on the bed to her right a little making just enough room for someone else to squeeze on and lifted the blanket up.

**Come lie up here Booth your going to put your back out if you kip **( she yawns her eyes still slowly closing) **on that chair for much longer and don't worry you wont hurt me. **

He did as she said , he kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket and carefully manoeuvred him self into the space she had left. As he relaxed and began to shut his eyes succumbing to sleep again , he felt the bed shift again then he felt her head lay in the space between his neck and shoulder and her arm drop so it was laying over his stomach. She didn't know why she did it but told herself it was her way of feeling safe as she then fell into a deep sleep. He opened his eyes and looked down at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful and beautiful he though as her took the hand that was laying on his chest in his and wrapped the arm around her waist before sleep overtook him as well.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter Next time what happens when Angela wakes up to find them curled up together. Plz review because I love it that's the only reason I have lol. Oh and I'll send each person a cookie. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N im so sorry about the long delay between chapters ive had a really rough time at uni but now it's the summer holiday's agian so i can get back to one of favourite hobbies. If you are still reading this THANK YOU!!.

The sleeping figure on the couch began to shift ever so slightly. It was early morning the sun had risen and it was slowing pouring it's light through the gap between the curtains. The light fell on the sleeping figure , with this the figure mumbled

**I'll get up in a bit Hodgins, let me sleep some more**.

With this the figure pulled the blanket which was covering her up over her head and rolled over to face the back of the couch. This was all a feeble attempt to block the light out, it seemed to work for a while until it became too much and the figure started to slowly wake. As she began to open her eyes she was blinded by the light that was covering her face. She quickly blinked her eyes shut before slowly opening them again so she could adjust to the light. This is were the confusion began to set in. Where was she? How did she get here? This was definitely not her bed , she rolled over expecting to see Hodgins sleeping form but hadn't realised how little space there was on the couch. She almost rolled of the side and landed on the floor but managed to stop herself by reaching above her head and grabbing the arm of the couch with both hands. Once she was safely back in the middle of the couch she pushed the blanket off her body and began to sit up.

As she rose she looked around taking in her surroundings, white washed walls , a bed and machines that were connected to something. She shook her head side to side trying to get the last bit of sleep out of her body as it was clouding her mind. Wait she thought the memories were starting to return, not as quickly as she had hoped but at least her brain was piecing clues together. She remembered receiving a call last night but who was it from and how did that call end up with her being here. She looked down at the floor and what she saw there made it all click together in her head. Lying on the floor where Booth's jacket and shoes. She had came to see Brennan she had had an accident and was bought into this hospital. She remembered being told that she was going to be okay before they all got up to her room . She remembered them all arriving there and being pushed aside by nurses shouting she is having a seizure. She remembered Booth punching a wall in anger and frustration at not being told any news. It had scared her when he did that she had never ever seen that side of Booth ,well at least not as close up as that . She remembered being told by the doctor that Brennan had a small bleed in her brain ,that she may have memory loss ,that she was still unconscious and they did not know when she would wake. She remembered walking with booth into the room and seeing the all the bruises and cuts on her unconscious best friend. This memory caused tears to form in the corners of her eyes and they threatened to fall. She remembered allowing Booth to sit down in the chair that she had pulled up to her friend's bedside , while she sat down on the couch at the side of the room. That was the last thing she remembered she must have fallen asleep, she looked down at the blanket Booth must have placed it over while she sleep so she would not get cold. He was such a kind and loving man she was glad that he was in all their lives.

She looked over to the chair expecting to see Booth fast asleep in it with his head resting on the side of the bed. He was not there from level of the couch she could not see the bed fully. **Where had he gone**, **Why had he not woke her up**. She began to panic she quickly stood up and was just about to shout his name when she spotted him. He was lying on one side of the bed and half lying on him was Brennan. Her panic began to fade and the urge to scream really loudly start to overcome her. They were in bed together and they were not lying on separate sides , they were encased in each others arms. She did not want to wake them cause she thought if they knew what they were doing they would of woken up and mumbled some apology to each while at the same time moving away from each other. She wanted to treasure this moment forever so she fought back the high pitched scream. All of a sudden she came up with brilliant idea so she pulled out her phone and started to take pictures. Brennan would kill her at first for doing this but evenly she would give up and ask to keep the picture, she knew her too well. She knew that Brennan was in love with the man she just had to admit it to herself. Just as she was putting her phone back in her bag a nurse opened the door. She knew that the nurse was just coming to do the early morning observations on Brennan but that would wake them up. Walking towards the door she whispered to the nurse

**Can I talk to you outside a minute.**

The nurse nodded then turned around and walked back in to the corridor. Angela followed and as quietly as she could shut the door behind her. She turned to the nurse and said **I know you need to check on Brennan but can you please leave them asleep for a little while longer**. The nurse looked through the window in the door and nodded before saying **only for about another 15 minutes then I really need to check on her**.

**Thank you do not know how much I appreciate this**.

With this nurse began to walk back towards the nurses station which was situated at the end of the corridor. She had to admit that as soon as she walked in she did not have the heart to wake the two of them up, they looked so comfortable just lying in each others arms. Angela after watching the nurse walk away decided to leave the two of them alone and headed towards the cafeteria to get that much needed morning coffee to wake her self up even more. She walked passed the waiting room and spotted the rest of the squint squad. They were all asleep still, even cam was laid out over a couple of chairs and was using her jacket as pillow. She decided to get them a coffee each as well she would wake them up when she came back.

Meanwhile back in the room one of the occupants had began to stir after hearing the sound of the door closing.

A/N the next chapter willl be up in a couple of days. Please review and favourite it makes me so happy =D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hi im so sorry i spent ages trying trying to finally finish this chapter but uni has been crazy and annoying. if you are still reading this THANK YOU!! **

Meanwhile back in the room one of the occupants had began to stir after hearing the sound of the door closing.

Booth had begun to stir; he had been a light sleeper ever since his time in the army. As a sniper he needed to always be alert to any sounds that may have been the enemy approaching. However this was now beginning to be a burden for him. He would wake up during the night at the slightest noise. He also had nightmares which consisted of graphic images of his past, people he had killed as a sniper. So the two problems combined meant Booth rarely got a good night's sleep. As he opened his eyes he was confronted by a bright white ceiling. For a moment he forgot where he was.

**This isn't my room where am I?? **

He felt something move on his chest, quite confused he looked down. Soon a massive grin had formed upon on his face as he realised that Bones was practically lying on top of him, her head was using his chest as a pillow, her arm was draped across his abs and her legs were intertwined with his. The grin soon turned into a look of panic as Booth felt Bones begin to stir.

**She is going to wake up see how we are lying then she is going to freak. I've got to move.**

Booth began to untangle his legs from hers as he did Bones began to opened her eyes. She started to look around the room when her eyes meet with Booth's.

**Hey Bones, How you feeling?**

**A little sore and it feels like someone is using a pneumatic drill inside my head.**

With this she put her head back down on Booth's chest. She knew that this was not very partner like but it felt so nice. She could hear Booth's heart beating at a steady rhythm and it was lulling her back to sleep. Before he could say another word he looked down and she was asleep again. Her head moving with the rising and falling of his chest.

She always surprised him he had imagined that when she realised the comprising position they were in she would have moved, but much to his shock she had looked quite calm about the situation. Not that he minded that she had not moved away from him, he was quite enjoying being able to hold his Bones. He rarely got to hold or touch her as much as he would like as it was seen as a very UN partner like thing to do. Although he had managed to get round his need to hold his bones in a very sneaky way, he had convinced her quite early in the partnership that if she was scared or upset she could have a guy hug. He never knew how she had been so blind that she did not realise that partners do not hug especially for not for the length of time that they normally do. She did question him slightly at one point about the hugs she had said to him you always hug me when I'm scared but what about you. He had simply explained when I get scared you can hug me bones. She seemed to have accepted his answer or so he thought.

Booth's revere was soon broken though as the hospital room door opened a fraction and the nurse he remembered seeing from the night before stuck her head round.

**Morning Agent Booth **

She whispered quietly.

**I need to come and take some morning observations on Miss Brennan is that alright?**

**Hi yer sure come in I'll wake her up for you.**

Booth whispered back even though he was quite embarrassed that the nurse had seen them together like this as the nurse seemed to have large smile planted on her face at the sight of the two of them. Booth slowly rubbed circles on Bones' back while softly saying

**Bones Bones it's time for you to wake up the nurse is here to see you.**

Brennan could hear Booth calling her name and could feel his hand caressing her back but to her it was like she was dreaming it. Very UN partner like images were now flowing through her head as she sighed

**Oooooh Right there Booth it feels so nice.**

Booth just lay there in shock for a moment did he really just hear that right, she was saying things about him in her sleep. The nurse whose name was Julie could not resist chuckling his red cheeks and shocked looked combined with what she just said was too much. She immediately put her hands over her mouth to stifle the laughs, but it was too late Booth had already hear her and now his cheeks were glowing an even brighter red. This was so embarrassing thought Booth. He quickly shook Bones shoulder's gently while praying in his head that she would wake up this time.

**Bones Bones BONES!!**

This time she did start to open her eyes much to Booth's relief he did not know how much longer he could have put up with her sighing. She was already starting to turn him on and with the position they were in it could have got a lot more embarrassing for the both of them. Her eyes locked with his again for the second time that morning and she smiled he looked so cute with his hair ruffled like that.

Did she seriously just say cute that stupid morphine that they gave her last night it was making her say very unusual things.

She cursed her self mentally; she just hoped she did not say them aloud.

**Bones the nurse is here to take your blood pressure and things.**

She slowly began to sit up while untangling her legs from Booth's. As soon as she was sitting up properly they both missed the warmth of each other's bodies not that they would ever admit it to each other. Seeing that they were both now fully awake Julie began to wheel her blood pressure machine over to the bed while introducing her self to Brennan.

**Hi miss Brennan I'm Julie I am going to be your nurse for the morning, I just need to….**

Before she could finish Brennan interrupted her.

**It is Dr Brennan not miss **

She immediately got a look from Booth so she then said

**But I suppose you can call me Temperance.**

With this Booth gave her a little charm smile which made her smile back at him.

**Okay Temperance it is I just need to do some observations like your temperature etc and how are you feeling this morning?**

**I ache all over and my head is still pounding quite a lot but I am fine.**

Brennan put her head in her hands she was not fine her head was killing her. Booth had pushed him self up into a sitting position next to Brennan. He put his left arm around her shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. He could see she was still in quite a bit of pain even if she didn't want to show it.

**When the Dr comes around in a bit I can get him to write up some more pain medications for you if you like?**

**Umm I think I will be alright actually **

**Okay but if you think you might want some just push the call bell and I'll see what I can do. **

**Thanks we appreciate that **

Said Booth giving the nurse a warm smile. While Bones was having her obs checked by Julie, he took time to look around the room. When all of a sudden he remembered that Angela had been asleep on the couch when he had finally succumbed to sleep himself last night. He looked over to the couch to see it unoccupied apart from the green hospital blanket that he had used to cover the sleeping form of Angela during the night. When did she leave he was surprised that him being such a light sleeper that her leaving had not woken him up.

**Excuse me Julie our friend that was also in here last night do you know where she has gone?**

**Yer she went to check on the others this morning I think they were asleep in the waiting room. From there I'm not sure maybe she went to the cafeteria for a coffee she did look knackered. Sorry that's all I know.**

**Thanks I'm sure she will be back sometime.**

With that Julie left to see another patient leaving Booth and Brennan alone again. Bones turned to Booth who still had his arm encased around her shoulders and said

**Do you think Angela saw us together?**

**I'm not sure Bones but surely if she had we would have heard her scream she is not exactly quiet now is she.**

Brennan did not seem to convinced with this answer and finally the realization of what it meant waking up in her partner's arms began to dawn on her what was she going to do. She began to push Booth away from her towards the side of the bed. Booth wondered what was happening until he saw the scared look on Bones' face. The sudden force that she had used to push him had caused her arms to ache even more than they already did and also made her head pound even more. A stray tear made its way down her cheek before landing on the sheet below. She didn't want to cry in front of Booth but she was in a lot of pain and she was scared by how much she had enjoyed waking up next to him. It was not right they were only partners there was a line, a line that he had put in place. She quickly swiped at her face trying to stop any further tears from falling. It was too late Booth had already seen the stray tear fall and realised that she was scared and probably in quite a lot of pain from pushing him away. He turned her head towards him and tilted up her chin using just his thumb. He looked into her mesmerising blue eyes and simply said

**Bones it is alright to ask for more pain meds it doesn't make you any less strong and don't worry about what Angela may not or have seen we will cross that bridge when we get to it. **

She just nodded he always knew what to say to her she looked back into his chocolate brown eyes and the tears began to fall. Booth just pulled her gently towards him and encased her in his strong arms while she began to sob into his shirt.

Meanwhile Angela was on her way back for the cafeteria with 5 coffees for herself, Cam, Hodgins, Zach and Booth. She had a bottle of water in case Brennan didn't fancy drinking the disgusting hospital water that was on offer…………………

A/N hoped u liked it.

Random fact 2 : I LOVE MONKEYS SERIOUSLY I AM OBSESSED I THINK I MAY IN FACT BE A CHIMP WELL THAT WHAT MY BROTHER CALLS ME. I PUT THE WORD MONKEY INTO MY CONVO'S EVERY DAY AT LEAST 4 TIMES LOL ( naked Booth to anyone who reviews) hehehehe


End file.
